Lelouch's Theater Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch manages to even make seeing a film a crazy night.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge arrived home after a long day of school. Lelouch said "I'm so happy that the school week is over. Now I can goof off and cause trouble."

C. C. said "Hold on there wise guy."

Lelouch angrily asked "What are you talking about?"

C. C. replied "You promised that you would take me to a film by the end of the month. This is the last day of the month."

Lelouch angrily said "I forgot about that stupid promise."

C. C. said "Well you better ready for the film so you can live up to your stupid promise."

Lelouch said "Well taking just 1 person to a film isn't a huge deal I guess."

Shirley Fenette walked in and said "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch sighed and said "What do you want Shirley-chan?"

Shirley replied "You promised to take me to a film before the month's over."

Lelouch angrily said "Okay. You can come with me and C. C. tonight."

C. C. sarcastically said "You seem so excited Lelouch."

Lelouch sarcastically replied "I'm thrilled."

Shirley asked "Are you tired Lelouch?"

C. C. said "Don't feel sorry for him. He's just having a fit over having to pay for 3 tickets."

Lelouch said "There's more than the tickets. There's also the popcorn and pop. It costs way too much."

Suzaku Kururugi walked in and said "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I hope I didn't promise to take you to a film too."

Suzaku said "No. I just came to get back the plates you borrowed."

Lelouch said "I accidentally threw them away. Anyways you should go to the theater with us." Lelouch planned on having Suzaku come along so he wouldn't have to pay for anything.

Suzaku asked "You want me to come along?"

C. C. replied "He just wants you to pay for everything."

Lelouch said "No. I would share the cost with him."

Suzaku said "Okay. I'll come."

Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, and C. C. went to the movie theater. Lelouch said "Go buy 4 tickets Suzaku."

Suzaku said "Okay."

C. C. said "You better pay for the rest promise boy."

Lelouch angrily replied "I promise that I will pay."

C. C. said "Shirley and I need to go to the powder room. Be on your best behavior Lelouch."

Lelouch looked at the prices of popcorn. Lelouch was both scared and mad at how expensive popcorn was. Lelouch angrily asked "Why does it cost so much money for stupid popcorn?"

The concession worker said "Please calm down dude."

Lelouch angrily yelled "It costs 10 dollars for 1 bag of popcorn!"

The concession worker said "Hey. The theater that's a few blocks away charges 11 dollars per bag so in comparison I'm pretty generous."

Lelouch said "You're the opposite of generous and it's time you pay for your crime of overpriced junk food." Lelouch used his geass on the concession worker and said "Give everybody free popcorn and pop."

The concession worker said "Okay."

Lelouch smiled and said "Thank you."

Suzaku said "I got the tickets."

Lelouch said "Good job. I took care of the snacks and drinks. I got 8 tubs of popcorn and 10 sodas for free."

Suzaku asked "Did you steal them?"

Lelouch replied "No. I had a discussion with the worker. After realizing how greedy he was he was nice enough to give everybody free snacks and drinks. Hold the tubs of popcorn for me."

Suzaku asked "Can you at least carry a couple of them?"

Lelouch replied "I'll carry you 2 while you carry the other 6."

C. C. said "We're back."

Lelouch said "Good. Help me carry these heavy drinks."

Shirley said "I hope all this stuff didn't cost you too much Lulu."

Lelouch said "It didn't cost that much."

The 4 of them went into the theater. Suzaku asked "Where should we sit?"

Lelouch said "People who come together usually sit together, but I think we should be unique by each of us sitting in a different row."

C. C. said "That seems pointless and confusing."

Lelouch said "Well I'm going to sit in a different row than the rest of you."

C. C. said "Okay."

Lelouch sat down. There was several minutes of commercials, because Lelouch and the others were early. Lelouch was getting bored. Suddenly a really obnoxious and loud commercial was playing on the screen. Lelouch was so mad that he threw a bucket of popcorn at the screen.

C. C. asked "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said "I was annoyed and bored."

C. C. said "Now there's butter on the screen."

Lelouch was so bored that he had a sneaky idea: He poured a soda on a guy. Lelouch laughed, but the guy was super mad.

The guy angrily asked "Why did you prank me wise guy?"

Lelouch said "Because I wanted to trick people into thinking you peed your pants." The guy was about to punch Lelouch so Lelouch used his geass on him. Lelouch said "Go outside and lie to everybody about you peeing your pants."

The guy said "Okay." The guy walked out.

C. C. whispered "You better be on your best behavior Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I promise that I'll be super responsible."

A few minutes later the film started. Lelouch tried to enjoy the film, but he was getting bored. Lelouch jumped to Suzaku's row. Suzaku whispered "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch whispered "This film sucks."

Suzaku whispered "It doesn't suck, but it does lack a good plot, characters, writing, and editing."

Lelouch whispered "I heard that the film is over 3 hours long."

Suzaku whispered "This will be a rough experience."

Lelouch whispered "I'll make this experience end."

Suzaku whispered "Please don't do anything too extreme Lelouch."

Lelouch whispered "I have to be extreme this time. Please don't stop me."

Suzaku whispered "Okay."

Lelouch whispered "Thanks buddy." Lelouch used a sword to break the screen. Lelouch said "Don't worry film lovers. I have saved you from that dreadful film."

C. C. said "Actually I was excited to see the film."

Shirley said "Me too."

Suzaku said "You said you would be extreme Lelouch, but that was a little too much."

C. C. said "You knew Lelouch was going to do something dangerous and you didn't stop him?"

Suzaku said "I'm sorry."

Lelouch said "At least we got free snacks and soda."

The theater manager asked "What happened to this screen?"

Lelouch said "The projection guy cut it with a sword."

The theater manager said "You're fired. I had to fire that concession guy tonight too. It seems like nobody around here can do their jobs right anymore."

Lelouch said "Calm down. You probably won't lose that much money."

The theater manager said "Yeah right. My theater is more in danger of being shut down than it's ever been."

Lelouch said "I didn't mess up that badly."

Shirley said "I was expecting more maturity from you Lulu."

C. C. said "You too Suzaku."

Suzaku said "I'm sorry."

Lelouch said "After you buy us dinner we'll forgive you Suzaku."

C. C. said "Yeah right. I'm not having dinner with you 2 goofballs. Come on Shirley. Lets go get pizza together."

Shirley said "Okay. Goodbye guys." C. C. and Shirley walked out.

Lelouch said "I feel like I made a few mistakes tonight, but I lived up to my promise so I'm guilt free."


End file.
